narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shina Hiryū
Shina Yakushi '(薬師シナ, ''Yakushi Shina, ''née '''Hiryū '(氷竜)) is a kunoichi from Kirigakure who possesses the Ice Release kekkei genkai. With her natural talents in ninjutsu, including her kekkei genkai, she left Kirigakure to go with Orochimaru to become stronger. At the Fourth Shinobi World War she was on Akatsuki's side, but when she learned her younger brother's death and Kabuto was trapped in Izanami, she changed her mind. She now runs the orphanage in Konohagakure with Kabuto, whom she married a few yeas after the war and had a child with. Background ... Personality Shina is above all an introverted, gentle person who cares for those she loves. It's also one of her greatest personality traits, she is extremely loyal to them. She will protect them at all costs, even if it is a question of sacrificing herself. She also has a sens of humor, because according to her, you can not lead a life without laughing. Also, as a child, Shina had great self-confidence, since she was one of the best students in her class, and she was never afraid of failing. Despite the fact that she is kind and careful, she has a sadistic side that must come from Kabuto, due that she lives with him and sees him every day. She will not hesitate to use the weaknesses of her opponents, as she did in the Chūnins Exams and the Battle of the Sannin. Shina has been in love with Kabuto since the Chūnin Exams. According to her teammates, it was so obvious. As soon as she saw him or spoke to him, she blushed a lot and she was often speechless ; whereas Shina is usually a person who keeps her cool. When she knew that Kabuto was a spy who worked for Orochimaru, she was a bit surprised, but kept her serious. Kabuto then asked her if she wanted to go with them — Orochimaru was interested in her talent and her kekkei genkai — to "become stronger and protect those she loves, instead of staying with misfiers". She accepted after a few days, and then participating in the Konoha Crush. During the timeskip between the first part and the second part, Shina and Kabuto got together, and she knows Kabuto's background and what happened with Nonō and the orphanage. She was very compative with him. In Part II, when Kabuto injected himself Orochimaru's cells, Shina came and told him to stop this madness but he didn't listen to her and Shina let him do it, not wanting to bother him. She then waged war with him, although that did not please her. Appearence Shinanarutofull1.png|Shina in Part I. Desiign2.png|Shina in Part II. Shinanwwiv.png|Shina during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Shina has light-blue eyes and caramel brown hair with a small fringe at the middle of her face, and some spikes which can remind us Sasuke's. She has a fine body and light skin. In Part I, she has long hair to the middle of her back. She wears a blue forehead protector. She also wears leg-warmers with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and a khaki green dress with yellow borders, and on the back of her dress, there is her logo clan. Under her dress, she wears a brown short to be more comfortable. In Part II, she doesn't wear a forehead protector anymore. She cut her hair and she did a square cut. She now wears a black jacket with white borders, and a white shirt under her jacket. She has long brown gloves, and a brown long pants who approximately at her shins. Above her pants, she has kind of a blue dress with white borders, who hold through a belt. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she kept her below clothes, and on the top she has a dark grey high-collared, short-sleeved shirt with white borders. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation During most of her battles, Shina combines water and wind-natured chakra to create Ice Release. She inherited her ice power from her father, which allows her to create several techniques. These techniques can be attacking as much as offensive. In attack, she often creats large ice spikes emerge from below to impale anyone its vicinity, and an ice sword. She also uses the Ten Thousand Ice Petals. Defensively, she can create an ice dome or a crystal wall, who are capable of blocking multiple explosive tags at once. As a young girl, she often trained with her father in Kirigakure. As his father is one of the best users of his clan, he wanted his daughter to be as well. Senjutsu Later, Shina trained herself at the Ryūchi Cave to learn senjutsu with Kabuto. Despite the fact that she has less mastery of her Sage Mode than Kabuto due to his greater amount of chakra, Shina is nimble while using it. With her precision, she is able to balance natural energy with her chakra and enter into a complete Sage Mode, symbolised by the red pigmentation around her eyes. Using Sage Mode allows Shina to be better in taijutsu and to refine her techniques, in particular in ninjutsu and her Ice Release. Her different ice techniques become stronger while she is in Sage Mode. Stats Part I Chūnin Exams : Main article: Chūnin Exam Arc Konoha Crush : Main article: Konoha Crush Search for Tsunade : Main article: Search for Tsunade Sasuke Recovery Mission : Main article: Sasuke Recovery Mission Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission : Main article: Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Three-Tails' Appearance : Main article: Three-Tails' Appearance In the anime, Orochimaru orders Shina to bring him Guren with Kabuto. She was a bit excited to meet her because she possesses the unique Crystal Release, which is similar to her Ice Release. After bringing her to Orochimaru, Shina stayed with him under his orders, even if she wanted to impose herself because she didn't agree with how Kabuto treated Yūkimaru for invoking the Three-Tails, she let him do it anyway. Itachi Pursuit Mission : Main article: Itachi Pursuit Mission Power : Main article: Power Throughout this arc, we can see Shina with Kabuto. They were both hired by Disonasu to help him access the Ama no Hoko. Shina then attacks the Tonika Village, helped by Kabuto and his reincarnated pawns and they slaughter most of the villagers in preparation for awakening the Ama no Hoko, which soon draws the attention of Team 7. Due to the Impure World Reincarnation who does not respond to Kabuto's commands, he calls Shina and decides to retreat, leaving behind a reincarnated Deidara as a distraction. With Kabuto's agreement, Shina leaves to visit the Tonika Village, alone in civilian clothes to get unnoticed, and trying not to meet Team 7 or one of its members. She buys a flower at the city market. She then returns to Kabuto's side, offering him the flower, and she looks at him prepare his next reincarnation. The next day, Kabuto and Shina sneak into the Hachō Village with the reincarnation of the Tonika Village Head. They try to make the final preparations for restoring the Ama no Hoko, but they are discovered by the village head's granddaughter, Kabuto and Shina are drawn into another battle with Team 7. During the fight, a Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone emerges, having been inadvertently created during Kabuto's previous fight with Naruto. With some difficulty, Kabuto captured the clone, the original Naruto, and Dokku. He brings them, along with Shina, to Dionasu, who is now able to activate the Ama no Hoko. Konoha ninja start attacking and Kabuto uses his reincarnated forces to fight them off, Shina does not launch any attacks and let the reincarnations do, but they are interrupted by the Naruto clone's sudden mutation. While the others are dealing with the clone, Kabuto and Shina leave. Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown : Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation : Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax : Main article: Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki : Main article: Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes : Main article: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Madara is able to cast Infinite Tsukuyomi, trapping Shina and the rest of the world in a dream. Naruto and Sasuke are eventually able to release the Infinite Tsukuyomi, thus freeing the world and ending the war. New Era ... Trivia *"Shina" literally means "dignity" (品). It can also be is written with the kanji for will (志) and vegetable (菜) probably due to her alimentation. Her family name Hiryū (氷竜) means "ice dragon." *According to the databook(s): **Shina's hobbies are stargazing and cooking. **Shina wishes to fight against Sasuke Uchiha and Haku. **Shina's favourite food are vegetarian gyōzas, while her least favorite food is anything spicy. **Shina in Kirigakure has completed 68 official missions in total: 29 D-rank, 22 C-rank, 6 B-rank, 11 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Her favourite word is "dragon" (竜, ryū). **Shina is pescetarian. *Shina's nickname "…of the Ice Release'" (氷遁の…, ''Hyōton no…) is also held by Haku. *Shina secretly loves Kabuto's fluffy hair in the Power Arc. Quotes *(To Kabuto) "Stop this madness, Kabuto, don't do that! To become someone else will not help you finding yourself!" *(To Orochimaru about Kabuto) "No, you can go, I'll stay with him until he wakes up from Izanami. You know me, I've always been by his side and I will continue as well." Reference Caracter created by Hellinari (DA)/Hellinari (Instagram). Do not steal my edits, thanks!!